


Latest Disgrace

by mxjoyride



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Blood, M/M, Male Slash, Semi-Public Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/pseuds/mxjoyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean confronts Seth backstage after Seth walks out on The Shield on the March 3, 2014 Raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latest Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> You knew this was coming – my version of what happened after the March 3, 2014 Raw when Seth walked out during The Shield’s match against the Wyatt Family. Not consistent with the Raw Backstage Fallout video where Seth has already left the building when Dean and Roman go to look for him, but I already started writing this before I started that. Not that I’m ever a stickler for accuracy.
> 
> Title comes from the fantastic Fugazi song of the same name. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean stormed into the backstage area, panting and staggering. “SETH!” he screamed. “Seth! Where the fuck are you?! Don’t you fucking hide from me. Don’t you fucking hide.”

 

Roman came up behind Dean and put his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “You can’t deal with him like this. This kind of shit’s what got us into this mess. You need to fucking relax.”

 

Dean whipped around to face Roman, sweat from his hair splashing onto Roman “Relax?! RELAX?! Yeah, that’s real fucking easy for you to say. Did you not fucking SEE what he did to ME?”

 

Dean turned his back to Roman and rushed ahead, stomping through the backstage area yelling Seth’s name and growling while Roman struggled to follow behind. Finally, Dean spotted Seth hidden in a dark corner, shaking and tearing at his hair. Dean threw himself at Seth and pinned Seth against the wall.

 

“What the FUCK was that, man?” Dean yelled into Seth’s face. “What the FUCK was that? You looked right fucking at me. RIGHT FUCKING AT ME. And then you just…”

 

Roman grabbed Dean, pulled him off Seth, and held him back. “Come on, man. Don’t do it that way.”

 

Dean wriggled free from Roman’s grasp, and the tone of his voice grew sinister. “You get the fuck off me, you piece of shit. You get the fuck out of here. This is between me and Seth, alright? You leave us the fuck alone.”

 

Seth looked gravely at Roman. “Go.”

 

Roman threw his hands up in mock surrender and backed away, chuckling nervously. “Suit yourselves.”

 

Seth and Dean glared at each other, panting almost in unison, as Roman walked away.

 

“I fucking needed you, Seth,” Dean said. “And you just.. fucking looked at me, that fucking look, it was just like…” Dean trailed off before letting out a long, wordless howl of frustration, degenerating into a fit of sobbing.

 

“What the fuck are you crying about?” Seth snarled. “I just fucking did to you what you keep doing to me. And when you did it, I didn’t cry like a fucking bitch.”

 

Dean growled and shoved Seth against the wall again. Still sobbing and panting, he stared into Seth’s eyes. He pressed harder into Seth’s arms, digging his fingers into Seth’s biceps. He lunged into Seth and kissed Seth hard, his mouth sloppy and needy. Seth kissed back for a second before pushing Dean away.

 

“Get the fuck off me,” Seth said.

 

“I don’t know what else to do,” Dean said, blinking back tears.

 

“You don’t know what else to do?” Seth growled, his face flushing as he spoke. “Why don’t you trying being a fucking man? Because that’s what I fucking need from you. You walk around telling everyone you’re the fucking man, but someone pays a little more attention to Roman over you and you act like a fucking baby. Not that he hasn’t been a fucking dick lately. But I expect more from you. It’s like I’m the only one around here who can check my ego for two fucking seconds for the sake of this team, and as soon as I decide, you know what, maybe I’m sick of this shit tonight, maybe I’m sick of your fucking bickering, maybe you need to man up and fucking deal with it, suddenly I’m the fucking bad guy.“

 

“I’m not a fucking man?” Dean said, his voice low and shaky. “What’s that make you then? You’re the who’s always begging me to drill your ass.”

 

“That’s not what this is about, alright?”

 

“Oh, is that right? You’re talking about whether I’m a fucking man. I know exactly what that’s about”

 

“That’s not what I fucking meant.”

 

“Well, what did you fucking mean then? Because I think you meant that you’re only good enough to get fucked by a useless, piece of shit pussy like me.”

 

Seth’s face turned beet red as Dean spoke. As soon as Dean finished, Seth reared back and punched him in the mouth, his fist hitting with a loud crack. The punch split Dean’s lip and blood began to trickle from the wound.

 

Seth’s eyes locked on the wound, and, for a moment, his eyes filled with regret. Seth grabbed Dean and kissed him hard – Dean kissed back, his tongue probing and desperate, the metallic taste of blood filling both their mouths, conducting electricity through them both. As they kissed, Dean yanked Seth’s vest open and groped under Seth’s shirt. Seth broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping for air, and turned his back to Dean. Disappointment flashed across Dean’s face until Seth grabbed Dean’s belt buckle and pulled him in.

 

“Come on,” Seth said, unbuckling Dean’s belt.

 

“You need me?” Dean said.

 

“You know I fucking need you.”

 

Dean grabbed the bulge straining against the fabric of Seth’s pants. “Well, maybe I should just walk away right now. Leave you to fend for yourself.”

 

Seth reached back and pulled Dean harder against him, rubbing Dean’s sizable hardness against his ass. “Just fucking do this for me.”

 

Dean opened one of Seth’s cargo pockets and pulled out a small bottle of lube. “Always ready,” he said with a smirk as he deftly pulled down Seth’s pants and underwear. Seth pressed his forehead against the wall and palmed his cock while he waited for Dean to release his own cock and prepare them both.

 

Dean slammed his slick cock into Seth, making Seth groan as he stretched to accommodate Dean’s thickness. “Yeah, so I’m still not enough of a fucking man for you?” Dean growled.

 

“You know you are,” Seth panted, stroking himself as Dean kept thrusting hard into him.. He turned his head, reached back with his other hand, and pulled Dean’s head to his, crashing their lips together and kissing hungrily, moaning into each other’s mouths. Seth sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, drawing a loud moan from Dean.

 

The pain drove Dean to thrust even harder and deeper into Seth, hard enough to nearly knock Seth off balance, groaning deeply into Seth’s ear, their bodies slapping together loudly. Seth let go of Dean’s head and braced himself against the wall with his hand. He thrust back against Dean, urging Dean even deeper, while stroking himself furiously.

 

Seth bit hard into his own lip as he came all over his fist, growling viciously. The force of Seth’s orgasm drove Dean over the edge – he pulsed his release deep into Seth, biting his already-injured lip hard to stifle the scream that shook through him. He wrapped his arms around Seth’s chest and pressed his face into Seth’s back.

 

“Fucking bastard,” Dean muttered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
